Criminal Minds - A Family Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Skylar 'Sky' Collins has known the BAU family for the past four months. She ran into Spencer in the woods after one of her uncle's beatings, and Spencer helped her. They've been best of friends ever since and he introduced her to the rest of the family. They know she is the daughter of Alexander Collins but they don't care. This is her story.


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Alexander Collins, Cedric Collins, Sean Matthews and Michelle Williams.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the BAU team are vampires similar to the Cullens the only difference is their eyes don't change they stay as they are. In this they are a family but use their surnames at work. ****Hotch-father, JJ-mother, Rossi-grandfather, Garcia, Emily, Morgan, Reid (and later Sky)-children or siblings. Also Morgan will have a girlfriend who is a bitch to Sky and eventually he dumps her. Also all the family have the ability of telepathy. **

**AN 2: In this story Sky is a shape-shifter and this is her story of her finding a family who love her for being her and not for what she is. Her older brother Cedric is a shape-shifter like her but he managed to control it before he left to go to college he still keeps in contact with Sky and trusts the BAU team to look after Sky while he is gone.**

Summary: Skylar 'Sky' Collins has known the BAU family for the past four months. She ran into Spencer in the woods after one of her uncle's beatings, and Spencer helped her. They've been best of friends ever since and he introduced her to the rest of the family. They all know that Sky is the daughter of Alexander 'Alex' Collins but they don't care, and still decide to be friends with her anyway.

Skylar 'Sky' Matthews (formerly Collins but when her uncle took her he changed her surname) walked up to the front door of the beautiful BAU mansion where all of her friends lived. It didn't take long before she saw a bubbly Penelope Garcia open the front door for her; she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet like always. She wanted to hug her but she knew how uncomfortable it made her, so she always held back from doing so. Garcia lightly touched her arm, she could feel her flinch as soon as she moved her hand, but she ignored it as she guided her to the living room where the whole BAU clan was sitting. The only person missing was Derek Morgan, he was never around, he was always gone before Sky arrived, so Sky's only ever seen him maybe twice in the past four months that she's known the team. From what Spencer Reid has told her Morgan's always hanging out with Michelle Williams.

"Hey guys." She whispered sitting down on the couch next to Spencer, who she was the closest to because Spencer always knew when something was wrong with her (even though that had to do with his ability, but Sky felt that he would still be able to do that without his ability), and was always there in a flash whenever she needed him.

Spencer smiled at her patting her thigh "Hey."

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner smiled at her "How are you Sky?" Sky just nodded at him, telling him that she was okay. It was weird for Sky in a way because she didn't have to talk, they all had instantly caught on to each one of her actions, and understood what each one of her actions and expressions meant.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau stood up from her spot on the couch beside Hotch, walked over to Sky, knelt beside her, and rested her hand gently on her knee in order not to scare her "Spence said you have something to tell us sweetie." she was the second person out of the family that she was the most comfortable around because she gave off this friendly sort of motherly vibe that she absolutely loved and missed, her mum used to give off the same type of vibe. She loved JJ with all of her heart, even though she knew no one could replace her mother, she had sort of taken JJ in as a second mom, and she absolutely loved it.

"Yeah." She whispered playing with a loose piece of string on her jeans. Garcia glared at the jeans like they were the most offending thing in the world, even though to her they were, she has been trying to take Sky on a shopping trip but she refused each time, and since she didn't want her to be scared of her any more than she already was she didn't push her about it.

"So, what is it?" David Rossi asked making Sky flinch at the sound of his voice, Rossi was the one person that Sky was the least comfortable with because of his deep voice absolutely scared the shit out of her. The good thing about it was that she was slowly getting used to, but they all knew it was going to take a lot of time.

Spencer decided that he needed to speak up and help her. "Sky they need to know. If not how can we help you?"

"Need to know what?" Emily Prentiss questioned

Spencer and Sky locked eyes with each other before Spencer nodded his head and Sky slid off her jacket for the first time since she has known them. There were simultaneous gasps heard around the room as they saw the bruises, some shaped like a hand prints, which marked her arms. Sky wrapped her hand around JJ's which was still on her leg.

She felt JJ's other hand come up and wrap around her hand and tighten around her hand while Emily slid onto the couch between her and Spencer, and Garcia sat on the couch on the other side of her and wrap their arms around her trying to comfort her.

Hotch and Rossi slowly moved closer to her in order not to startle her, and each placed a hand on her shoulders sending all the comfort they could to her.

Something just told Sky that they wouldn't pity her or hold this against her, which is one of the reasons that she decided to tell them what was going on at home and stop hiding it for them. The second reason being she didn't like hiding things from them especially when they've done so much for her in the past couple of months. She was also tired of being afraid of everything; she was ready to move on.

JJ had moved one of her hand to her head and started running her fingers through her hair "I wish you would've told us sooner Sky." they all nodded in agreement.

A single tear ran down Sky's cheek "I didn't know how to tell all of you." they all nodded again but this time in understanding.

Hotch squeezed her shoulder gently "I'm so sorry this happened to you Sky." Hotch apologized.

Sky gave him a sad smile "It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

Emily ran her hand up and down Sky's back "How long has this been going on pup?"

"My uncle Sean Matthews has always hit my mother since before I can remember. My uncle started to hit me a couple of weeks before my mum died in a car accident. When my mother died my uncle started to use me as a punching bag because my mum was no longer there. So I would say since I was five years old." Sky explained.

Rossi shook his head in disbelief "Thirteen years." He whispered. Everything got really quiet for a couple of minutes before Hotch decided to break the silence.

"Sky, would you like to stay here and live with us?"

Sky looked up at him surprised before shaking her head "No, I can't ask you all to do that for me, that would be asking way too much with everything you all have already done for me."

JJ shook her head "We would all love for you to come and live with us Sky you're already like a daughter to me and Aaron."

"And a granddaughter to me." Rossi grinned.

"And like a sister to us." Emily smiled and everyone nodded in agreement. She looked at Spencer for a little bit of help and some guidance in what to do.

Spencer smiled at her "Come live with us Sky, it's a better life for you, and we would love to have you here with us."

"But my uncle will never willingly give me to you. I'm also a wolf, what'll happen when I shift? Aren't we supposed to be like sworn enemies or something like that?" Sky questioned worried that their relationship would be ruined.

"You let us worry about getting you here with us, consider it already done." JJ told her.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling your wolf won't have much of a problem with us." Garcia smiled at her hugging her tighter.

Sky thought about it for a little bit considering all of the factors before taking one last glance at everyone in the room, and finally nodding her head "Okay." She whispered and everyone cheered coming up to her and hugged her, and surprisingly for the first time in a long time she actually didn't flinch and that made her very happy.

"Hold on," Garcia said pulling away from her and making everyone stop and look at her like she was crazy "Before you can officially become our sister we need to get you a new wardrobe because the one you got is not working for you." Garcia said in disapproval making everyone laugh including Sky.

"Okay, why don't all of you take Sky shopping?" JJ suggested

"Oh, no I can't ask that of you." Sky said shaking her head.

"It's okay Sky we want to do it for you, you're going to be a part of this family, so just let us take care of you."

Sky smiled at her kissing her cheek "Thank you all of you."

"Now get going and take Spencer's pick-up truck and Dave's jeep, you're probably going to need them both." Hotch told them as he stood up and moving to stand beside JJ.

"Okay." They all stood up, put their coats on, and said bye.

Getting Sky away from her uncle wasn't as easy as they thought it would be, they expected that since Sean beats Sky then he wouldn't want her, but it seems that he didn't want anyone to take his punching bag away from him yet. While all of the kids and Rossi went shopping, Hotch called in a bunch of favours, and got immediate temporary custody of Sky. That day the others (except Morgan) came back with a boat load of things, Rossi's jeep and Spencer's pick-up truck were packed full of things from clothes to things to decorate Sky's room with. Sky's room was done in a light blue. They had bought Sky a writing table, books, notebooks, and all other things that she liked.

It's been three months since they had taken they had taken temporary custody of Sky, and since Sky has seen her uncle, which was in court. The court case was heard three months after they got temporary custody, Hotch had a better reputation then Sean had, they also had proof that he abused Sky, could also provide a better and more stable home for Sky the court granted Hotch and JJ full custody of Sky. As soon as court was dismissed the one thing that they'd been trying to avoid, happened. They had ran into Sean on the way out, he had practically yelled at Sky telling her how she couldn't run forever, she would end up back at home some day because those 'leeches' wouldn't want her forever once they found out who she really was, how everything was her fault, and how much of she was a disgrace to the Matthews name. That's when Hotch and JJ decided right in that moment to change Sky's last name back to Collins and added Hotchner at the end, and then told her that she didn't have to worry about being a disgrace to the Matthews name anymore because she wasn't a Matthews anymore, she was a Collins-Hotchner. To say that Sean wasn't happy about that was an understatement, he told Sky that no matter what she changed her name to he would always be a disgrace, and that that point Spencer had decked him. That was the first time anyone ever saw Spencer lose it, Rossi had to pull him away from Sean and out of the building with the rest of the family following right behind them right after Emily told him to go to hell.

Those first three months were the worst for Sky, she trusted the team because they haven't given her a reason not to, but then again she didn't because she was scared that something was going to take them away or they would hate her. The only ones that she was close to still were Spencer and JJ, for some reason Sky just knew they wouldn't leave her no matter what, and she needed them. Sky would always end up calling for Spencer at night, it was the only way that she could sleep because of the nightmares that she was having. The nightmares could be pretty brutal, Sky would cry, scream, was sometimes violent trying to defend herself, and she would only calm down when Spencer was around. Spencer would lay in bed with her, wrap her up tightly in his arms, and hum her the lullaby that he wrote for her. Sky felt like a big baby, but it helped her a lot more than anyone would ever know. Emily had ended up squeezing her way into her heart in these past three months also, and she would sometimes end up in her room holding him along with Spencer by the end of the third month. It was a pretty adorable but funny to see how tangled up Sky would make them sleep in her bed, and Garcia made sure to take pictures of it all.

Once Hotch and JJ got full custody of her thing got much better for Sky, she was no longer scared that her uncle had a chance of coming and taking her back, she no longer had to worry about having to end up back at her uncle's house. She was still a little scared that things would end up just like they were at her uncle's, but they still hadn't. During the next three months Garcia and Hotch had weaselled their way into Sky's heart also. At first Sky was a little hesitant with Garcia because she was always just so happy, so she always thought that she was crazy. Her hyper-ness soon found Sky and she always seemed to be able to make Sky laugh and smile. After getting closer to Garcia she came out of her room more often than she did, and the family had even taken her on a few hunting trips, at first they were worried, but with Sky's scent being so different they didn't even have the urge to attack her they knew who she was at all times.

She got comfortable with Hotch around the end of the sixth month, she didn't know if anyone could ever take the place of her father, but she soon realized how Hotch was. Hotch never raised one hand towards Sky no matter what the situation was, didn't raise his voice, was always there for Sky no matter the time or place, he was gentle towards Sky, and that was exactly what Sky needed in her life. It had taken another two months for Sky to warm up to Rossi, he was the one Sky was most afraid of. Sky had come to realise that Rossi was really just a grandfather she never had.

The good thing was that Sky had finally warmed up to all of them almost completely. She would still flinch when someone was there without her knowing, who wouldn't, she could be hugged and hug someone else without a problem. But she had improved so much in the past eight months that she's been with them and that was surprising in itself because they expected it to be an even longer process. It also helped she was going to a counsellor also, which seemed to help greatly, but she enjoyed talking everything out with Emily and Rossi more. She didn't feel like the counsellor was judging her or anything, but she was a stranger to her and was more comfortable with Spencer and Emily.

The main problem was Morgan. No one was sure how Sky was going to react to him, the first four months he was always with Michelle and didn't take the time to meet Sky, and the next four months Morgan had left to go to Chicago without telling anyone. Everyone was worried how Sky and Morgan were going to react to each other when Morgan decided to come back and actually participate in being part of the family.

Recently though Sky hasn't been feeling good, she's been getting fevers and cold chills. The team all knew what was happening her wolf gene was kicking in and knew it would be a matter of time before her first shift. The team were in the living room letting Sky get some rest. Spencer was practicing his magic tricks, Rossi was writing up a chapter for his new book, JJ and Emily were read, Garcia was playing a game on her laptop and Hotch was reading a book that would help him and the family with Sky's wolf problems. Suddenly they heard a bang from upstairs they all rushed up and into Sky's room she wasn't there they all wondered where she was when Garcia looked out the window and saw Sky lying on the ground obviously in pain she told the others and they rushed down and outside. When they got there they expected to see Sky not a medium size silver almost white wolf standing in front of them they exchanged glances with each other as they watched as Sky sniff the air, her head snapped in their direction, and she started to growl at them.

'_No.'_ Sky tried calming her wolf.

'_Leeches, kill them.'_ her wolf argued.

'_No! They're my family!"_ Sky yelled at her wolf

'_NO! They are threats to us.'_ the wolf argued again.

'_No they're not. They took care of me…of us!"_ That seemed to get the wolf's attention. _"They took __**care **__of us while I was hurt, they took __**us**__ in when no one would, they are __**our**__ family."_ That seemed to calm the wolf down.

Sky slowly took control of her wolf form, walking towards Spencer _'Family?'_ her wolf questioned a little unsure.

'_Yes, family.' _Sky said as all of the family hesitantly walked over to Sky and started to gather around her and Spencer.

Once in front of him she nuzzled him letting him know she wouldn't hurt him Spencer shakingly raised a hand and stroked her head and smiled when Sky leaned into his touch.

"Sky?" Hotch called and Sky turned her head to him and walked to him and as they stared at each other a smile appeared on Hotch's face. "It really is you." He said.

'_Of course it's me, Dad. Who were you expecting?'_ Sky replied.

Surprising her family as they stared at her. _'Wait can you guys hear me?'_ Sky thought as they all nodded. _'That's weird.'_

'_Sky can you hear me?'_ Rossi thought to her and she nodded.

"That is amazing!" Garcia said and the family agreed it was.

'_Umm…now how do I shift back?' _Sky thought to everyone.

Hotch thought for a moment "Hold on." he turned around, ran into the house, and a second later he was back in front of them with a book flipping through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "It says here that you'll be in your wolf form for the whole day in order for you to become accustomed to it, and you'll be able to shift back when you're ready to." He closed the book and looked up at Sky "We'll help you Sky don't worry about it, and don't worry about it we'll practice your shifting everyday so it'll get easier for you." Hotch got quiet for a second trying to take everything in.

"What's the best way to get a Sky accustomed to her wolf form?" Emily chipped in noticing the worried look Sky was shooting Hotch.

"A CAMPING TRIP!" Garcia cheered excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed and headed off into the woods. Her brother and sisters were in front of her while her parents and grandfather were behind her as they started off in a slow run and slowly started to build speed so she could become used to having four legs. Her run faltered a couple of times but her family was there to catch her each time.

Sky could say for the first time, she was happy!

Everybody loved Sky's wolf form, she was hilarious because she was kind of like a puppy that's always learning something new, and what was even better was that she didn't stink like most wolves they met did. They had taken her hunting, it came natural to Sky even though they all taught Sky different types of tips that she could use, but what really captured all of their hearts was when Sky caught her first kill and shared it with JJ she drained it while she ate all the meat off of it. She said she 'didn't want to waste it.' The only thing they were missing was Morgan, they missed their brother, and how he used to be before he got with Michelle. They all couldn't wait for him to come back home, and they all had hopes that since he's been away from Michelle for a while that he would be back to normal. The worst part of him being away was how she kept popping up at their house asking when Morgan was coming back. She was becoming more annoying as the days passed, but they had to put up with her because she made Morgan happy no matter how much she was changing him. They only thing they couldn't deal with was how she treated Sky when she was around, she would glare at her and do things that would scare her on purpose. Sky didn't help the fact sometimes because she ignored her which just made her dislike her more. Spencer informed them he could feel the jealously coming off of her in waves as soon as she set eyes on Sky especially when she saw how they treated her. They all came to the assumption she just wanted to be in Sky's shoes. Thankfully Morgan was supposed to be coming home in the next day or so, so all they could do was prey that things got better.

JJ and Hotch had been sitting by the fire in the little camp site they made since they got back from hunting. JJ watched the kids playing around with Rossi supervising while Hotch was reading the book Sky's dad Alex left for them. He read about Sky's changes and all the abilities that she would have in her wolf form.

Hotch's head shot up at the sound of a painful howl and Sky's yelled thought of _'Dad! Mum!' _followed by a thud and a loud whimper. Hotch and JJ saw Morgan pining Sky to the ground, knee shoved into her throat, and a hand curled tight into her fur, Sky's eyes were closed in pain as she whimpered.

"Let go of her Morgan! She didn't do anything!" Emily yelled at him as they all tried to get Morgan off of Sky but he just wouldn't let go of Sky. Hotch and JJ rushed over, both of them prying Morgan away from Sky, and moving Morgan a safe distance away from Sky.

"Why are you all defending that mutt? She was hurting Reid!" Morgan yelled getting even angrier as he watched JJ and Emily wrap their arms around a whimpering Sky, and Garcia was rubbing her back.

"If you would've listened to us, we were trying to tell you that we were just playing!" Spencer practically yelled at Morgan, upset he hurt Sky.

"We don't play with dogs." Morgan argued glaring at him, not understanding why he was the one getting scolded.

"This is Sky you dumb ass she just shifted for the first time today! Learn to listen!" Emily yelled at him as she nuzzled Sky's furry head trying to sooth her as best she could.

"What? Who's Sky?" Morgan asked looking confused as everyone released him.

"This is Sky, you know the kid that Hotch and JJ adopted, you would know these things if you weren't always gone with _her_." Garcia glared over at Michelle as soon as she spotted her standing next to a tree smirking. Morgan was in shock Garcia had never spoken to him like that before.

"What are you talking about? Garcia they didn't adopt someone, and they surely wouldn't adopt a _dog._"

Hotch gave Morgan a sad smile before walking over to check on Sky to make sure she was alright "We did Derek, she's been with us for the past eight months, we adopted her before she shifted, and I knew she was a shifter before we adopted her."

"You're lying." Morgan said in disbelief, it wasn't even the fact that it was a dog they adopted because he didn't smell at all, but the fact they adopted someone without telling him first.

"We aren't Morgan, Garcia is right you were busy with Michelle and then you had to leave, so you haven't had the time to meet her." JJ told him as she ran her fingers over Sky's shoulder gently making her howl in pain. "Aaron something's wrong with her shoulder." Hotch nodded his head sliding his hand up a little further to her shoulder. JJ looked up at Morgan still seeing the look of disbelief on his face "Read our minds if you don't' believe us."

Morgan concentrated for a couple of seconds, but all he heard was silence "I-I can't." Morgan whispered making them all look up at him in surprise.

'_Not family…not pack…hurt us.'_ Sky's wolf growled out _'Have to protect my family…my pack.'_ her wolf thought to them.

"It's Sky's wolf she sees you as a threat Derek, her wolf seems to be blocking your ability." Hotch said in amazement.

Michelle stepped up next to Morgan wrapping her arms around him "Derek only attacked her because he thought she was hurting Spencer." Michelle defended making everyone roll their eyes at her and went to help Hotch with Sky.

Hotch decided to have this conversation later because right now Sky needed help "Penelope find me the biggest branch you can for her to bite down on, Dave hold down her hind legs, Spencer hold down her front leg, JJ and Emily continue rubbing her back it will help her relax." Hotch ordered and they all nodded as they went and did what they were told to do. Morgan watched, from a couple of feet away, as his family helped this stranger at least to him, and he felt left out in a way. He didn't realize how much he had missed being away from his family. A minute later Garcia came back with a branch, which would hopefully hold the pressure of her teeth sinking into it. "Okay Sky, Penelope is going to put the branch in your mouth, on the count of the three I want you to bite into it okay?"

'_Okay.'_ Sky thought to him opening her muzzle so Garcia could put the branch into it, and as soon as she did Hotch started to count.

"Ready?" Sky huffed in response "one…two…" A loud 'pop' echoed throughout the forest, Sky bit down hard on the branch, but it did in fact do its job in stopping Sky from screaming. "You did good Sky." Hotch praised her with a smile, Sky gave him a small huff before shifting, resting her head in JJ's lap, and falling asleep in JJ's lap. Spencer joined them sitting right beside Emily, JJ continued to pet her head as Emily and Spencer rubbed her side and back.

"How did you find us, if you couldn't hear our thoughts?" Rossi questioned.

Morgan's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it "Your scents and I could hear all of your thoughts at first just not hers," he looked at Sky "but as soon as I pulled her off of Reid I couldn't hear anyone anymore it was like some covered my ears." Morgan informed them "I didn't even realise it" Morgan said in disbelief.

"It seems that Sky has a natural offence against other's abilities only she can expand hers to us without really thinking about it." Hotch thought aloud.

"Well how the hell didn't I know that you all adopted her, and have had her for the past eight months?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Like we said Derek you've barely been in the house, so I wouldn't expect you to know that we adopted her."

Michelle just couldn't help herself "What about Skylar's uncle Sean, he's such a sweet man." Michelle told them earning a growl from everyone except Hotch and JJ. "What is your problem?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

JJ decided to speak knowing if her kids where to speak they would be rude to her "We are not at liberty to discuss that with you, Sky doesn't trust you, and you are not family."

"But J…"

"If you would like to know Derek we will tell you when you are alone, but until then we are not going to." Hotch told him.

Morgan sighed knowing that if Hotch said no to him he didn't have a chance at getting Sky's story "Fine."

"I think it would be best if you and _that thing_ left," Emily glared at them both.

"You're not the boss of me Emily," Morgan said glaring back at her.

"Actually Derek, I think it would be best if you left, Sky probably wouldn't take it will when she wakes up and sees you standing there especially after what just happened." Hotch told him as Michelle started to wonder off to the book that Hotch had left on the log halfway wrapped in JJ's sweater. Rossi was the first to spot her, ran ahead of her, grabbed he book, and gave it to Hotch.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours Michelle; it could have dire consequences if you're not careful." Garcia scolded her making her roll her eyes.

Michelle shrugged "It's just a book."

"Maybe it is but you still need to learn to respect other people's things." Michelle rolled her eyes.

Morgan decided to ignore her and find out why his family was acting the way they were over a book "What's in the book?" Everyone just looked pointedly at Michelle making Morgan sigh, he wasn't going to get anything with Michelle there and he knew it.

"Maybe it's best for you to take Michelle home, and we can explain what's going on to Sky." JJ hated to ask her son to leave but it was for the best.

Morgan glared at Sky "Are you all choosing that _dog_ over me?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Of course not Derek, we love you just as much as we love her, but Sky has been through a lot of things and she needs us right now more than anything, and maybe when things are settled you two can met and get to know each other better." Hotch smiled softly at him and Morgan nodded in understanding. He grabbed Michelle, putting her on his back, and disappearing into the woods.

Morgan almost killing Sky and then finding out Hotch and JJ adopted her, was a good thing, but then again it was a bad thing also. Morgan was always at the house now because he was trying to get to know his new adopted sister, but he was doing it for a reason. The reason being he felt guilty that he missed out on everything his family has been going through because he was always with Michelle. He vowed to himself he wouldn't let himself be consumed by Michelle ever again.

Ever since the incident with Morgan happened Sky had completely reverted back to how she used to be. She was always hiding in her room, was constantly flinching and jumping when someone raised their hand or something else around her, anything would make her scared, which made her go back to hiding in her room. It was ten times worse with Morgan being in the house. Whenever Morgan would walk into a room Sky was in, Sky would leave the room as quick as she could, and go back to hiding. Morgan had only talked to Sky maybe five times in the past three months which had passed, each time they met Sky would never meet his eyes and only give one worded answers to him, and then rush off to her room.

Sky's actions had completely pissed Morgan off he didn't understand how he was trying to get to know his new sister, but his new sister wasn't trying to make an effort to get to know him. But what really pissed him off even more was how his family knew more about Sky than he did, and he didn't understand why it upset him. When the family saw Morgan about to blow up at Sky they pulled him to the side and explained why Sky was acting the way he was. After everything was explained to Morgan, he was a little more understanding, and even felt a little guiltier for almost killing her.

Now what was even worse than all of that was since Morgan was constantly in the house so was Michelle and man was she a pain in the ass. She absolutely disliked Sky and was always a bitch towards her. She would sneak up on her, drop things around her, make all kinds of noises around her, and she was doing it all on purpose. She swore on everything that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but everyone knew she was and it was starting to piss them off. What pissed the rest of the family off even more was Morgan, he was always defending her sorry ass saying she didn't mean to and how they knew she was a klutz, but they really couldn't blame him because she didn't show him what she showed the rest of them. He didn't see the smirks and smiles she would get when she did all those things to Sky, and how she would laugh at her. They did give her credit though because she was good, every time Morgan would turn around and look at her she would put the 'innocent' face on and give him the best set of puppy dog eyes she could, and he would fall for it each and every time. All of the other family members were ready to tie her up and throw her of a cliff.

All of the family except Morgan were happy that Sky didn't have to readjust to them. They all practically lived in Sky's room now for two reasons. The first being her nightmares had come back full force, and the second being because of Michelle Williams. They had all went hunting one night Michelle had stayed over and Sky was sleeping when they left, and she had snuck into her room and scared the shit out of her. She had phased and almost attacked her but good thing everybody came back just in time. They figured out if someone scared Sky bad enough she would end up phasing. They've had to replace her bed twice, fix the dining room twice, replace furniture five times in the living room, and rebuild the shelves in Spencer's room and each time was because of Michelle scaring the hell out of her by sneaking up on her. The BAU family were getting tired of her tricks. JJ would sometimes bring food up to Sky because she didn't like to come out most of the time. Everyone would bring board games or card games up to her room to make sure she didn't get bored, and they would all take turns hunting because they learned their lesson the first time.

Since the nightmares had come back full force and some were worse than others. For the ones that would just make her toss and turn throughout the night Garcia and Rossi would be able to calm her down. For the ones where she would wake up gasping for air or was trying to hit someone Emily and Spencer usually took care of her and Garcia and Rossi would sit at the foot of her bed watching. But then you had those nights were she would do all of the above but then wake up screaming for JJ and Hotch. She wouldn't calm down until they walked into the room switching spots with Spencer and Emily, and wrapped their arms around her holding her close. She would sigh as the others gathered around the bottom of the bed and once everyone got settled would go back to sleep with her head nuzzled into JJ's neck. No one minded though because they all enjoyed having someone in the house that actually needed them. The bad thing about the who thing was they didn't know the details of her nightmares because she refused to tell them, all she told them was that she was around the time she was with Sean, and everyone knew that time was a bad time for Sky.

Garcia and Rossi would take her out every day (even though the majority of the time they all when with them, except for Morgan) to get her out of the house and take in a little fresh air, and also have a little bit of fun while they practiced on her shifting. They also worked on trying to get her back to the way she was before Morgan came back, but it was three months of no improvement. When they were out on these little trips Morgan was busy trying to figure out why he was so jealous of his family having a special connection with Sky.

All of the family were in the middle of the woods helping Sky practice her shifting when Morgan ran up with Michelle on his back. Morgan slowly slid Michelle off his back and she 'tripped' and 'screamed' as loud as she could making Sky move behind Rossi and Spencer. They both slid their hands into her fur trying to calm her down while they glared at Michelle.

"Sorry, I tripped." She apologized but everyone knew she was lying, and even this time Morgan knew because he placed her down gently enough so she wouldn't trip.

"Sorry Sky." Morgan apologized as he took a step closer to her only to have Sky whimper, drop down to the floor, and slid her paws over her face.

Emily glared at Morgan "We asked you not to come here Derek." she tried to get him back up but he refused.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing Emily." Morgan growled out. "Are you going to keep blaming me for this, I didn't know that she was our sister, and I was just trying to protect the family!" Morgan practically yelled at her making Sky whimper and press her paws closer to her eyes. "I'm sorry Sky." Morgan sighed walking closer to Sky and ignoring all the glares. He got a couple of growls but he just growled back pushing everyone who was next to Sky away, and kneeling down next to her.

"What are you doing Derek?" Michelle asked incredulously, she didn't want Morgan to get close to Sky. Morgan ignored her as he ran his fingers through Sky's fur. Sky flinched back at the feel of Morgan's hand scared he was going to hurt her again.

Everyone sat around watching Morgan with Sky "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you I promise, I'm your brother." Morgan soothed not backing away from Sky this time like he did all those other times. It took about an hour because of all the interruptions from Michelle, but she finally relaxed under Morgan's touch and started to slide her paws away from her face. "That's it Sky, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe," Morgan moved so he was sitting beside Sky on the ground as he ran his fingers through all the fur in his reach. Morgan never lost contact with Sky "Open your eyes for me Sky, it's okay, you're safe." and Sky finally opened her eyes for Morgan and for the first time since they met locked eyes with Morgan.

And that's when it happened.

Sky could see a future with her family. She watched as flashes of the future flash in front of her eyes. She could see her running in her wolf form with her siblings around her. She could see herself in the living room listening to Spencer playing the piano. She could see her and JJ working on one of her projects. Her helping Hotch at home with paperwork. Her and Morgan practicing catching and throwing a ball between them. She could see her and Rossi in a car it looked like he was teaching her how to drive. She saw her and Garcia playing dress up and both were laughing at the fun they were having. She saw her and Emily standing side-by-side ready in the BAU to face off UnSubs. Then she saw her family her protectors. People who would not turn their backs on her.

Morgan saw all the flashes in her mind and smiled at the image she had of her with him playing. Then he heard Sky's wolf recognise his status_. 'My brother… My friend… My protector…'_ He smiled and thought to her. _'Yes Sky.'_

The family heard what Morgan said and were glad that Sky was letting Morgan be a part of her life. Michelle on the other hand did not like that Morgan was touching that _thing_.

"Derek? What are you doing with that _thing_?" She said glaring at Sky. Morgan turned to her. Did he hear her right she referred to Sky as a _'thing'_? Sky wasn't a thing she was his sister!

"She is not a thing Michelle. She's my sister!" He growled at her. Then he turned to Sky. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Sky. And look at what I've missed out on. But I plan to make up for it. I promise." He said gently stroking her head.

Michelle glared at the family. "So that it is it Derek! You're dropping me for her! Who would ever want a damaged wolf? You are damaged goods Skylar. Derek will never want you, so stay the hell away from what is _MINE!_" Morgan pulled Michelle onto his back before running away.

Rossi ran his fingers over Sky's head "That's not true Sky don't you listen to her." he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, she's just stupid." Garcia said.

"She has no idea what you have been through." Emily said. They all wrapped their arms around her holding her.

Soon they were rejoined by Morgan. They glared at him for a moment before he spoke. "Before anything else I have broken up with Michelle." The family were shocked. Morgan had broken up with Michelle. Sky hanged her heard thinking it was her fault. Morgan noticed this and moved over to her and lifted her head up. "No. It's not your fault Sky. You opened my eyes to what I had been missing. She can say what she wants but here and now you are my sister and I will do anything for you."

The family were smiling when Sky in a playful way tackled Morgan to the floor and that he was laughing. Then Sky jumped off and all the family heard her say _'Catch me if you can.'_

The family smiled and watched Sky dart off before they took chase after her.


End file.
